Special Present
by MoonLitHeavans
Summary: He needed something that was brilliant and this might just be it...-IchiRuki-


Hey everyone! This is a fic that I had to re-write becaues my computer was being screwy. I hope it's not too bad and that you guys like it!

This is dedicated to Rukia for her B-day, Homeskillet for a late Bday present, Silver for that awesome fangirl worthy pic, and to all IchiRuki lovers!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach in any way or form and never will. _**

* * *

The cake was leaning towards the side and wasn't iced very well. There were some places that didn't have any icing at all. Yuzu poked a bare spot on the cake with a fork. For a minute she thought that it actually jumped. Maybe she should have more faith in Karin's ability to bake a cake. After all when she squinted at the cake and tilted her head just right it looked very appetizing. She had to admit that it was better than the first cake Karin had attempted.

"_What do you think Yuzu? Pretty good, huh?"_

"_At least it's not black and on fire like the last time."_

"_Hey, I wasn't the one who broke your wrist so you can't complain. Besides it's the best I could do."_

Karin poked the cast around her wrist and went back to decorating the cake. It was true that an accident on their vacation broke her wrist but did it have to break now? She walked towards the cake and looked at the design that Karin had attempted to put on it. In the middle was a bunny surrounded by a dozen or so strawberries. While the decorating was a little shaky Yuzu had to admit it was really cute and very girly. Who would have thought that Karin had actually paid attention to her directions?

"_Do you think Rukia-chan will like it, Karin?"_

"_Of course! She's into rabbits and cutesy stuff like this!" Karin finally finished decorating and attempted to pick it up._

"_Don't drop it!"_

"_Yeah, yeah," despite her words Karin walked just a bit slower and tried to balance the cake._

"_Nee, do you know where Ichi-nii is? I haven't seen him all day..."_

"_Who knows? Hey, help me with this!"_

Inside each of the shop windows was something that might have made a good present, if he knew what he was looking for. He passed a bakery but just his luck it was closed. There was no way he was going to bake a cake. Yuzu probably had that covered anyways. Ichigo ran a hand through his hair and glanced at the store's front display. It was a toy store, judging from the amount of Chappy merchandise they had. Rabbits were overdone and clichéd. Besides he was sure she would get a lot of random Chappy stuff from everyone. No, he needed something more original, something more…he wasn't really sure but nothing that had to do with cakes or Chappy.

To the right of the toy store a single thing caught his eyes. It was a single snowflake hanging from a fake tree. The bright light caused it to sparkle, seeming to come alive. As it spun around by the thread holding it up, an idea came to mind. All those other ideas he had before were okay, but this…This was brilliant.

Rukia pulled her jacket tighter around herself. Up here on the roof it was freezing but somehow she didn't really mind. Her thoughts drifted to the cake that Karin had made for her. It was surprisingly good, though she had been a little wary to taste it at first. She hugged her knees closer to herself and turned her eyes upwards to the moon. It was just as coldly beautiful as it is every night. Above her head, a single snowflake fell from the sky. It floated gently towards the earth, its fall a dance of grace and beauty. Her eyes followed it closely, focused on the snowflake's path. She cupped her hands and trapped between her fingers, watching it melt slowly.

She never really did like the rain and she doubt that she ever will but snow was something different. Watching the snowflakes float to the ground made her happy. A peaceful sort of feeling filled her when it snowed. Sometimes she wonders why something so bad can turn into something so wonderful. Rain is nothing more than snow falling before it froze. Someone sat next to her and she knew who it was.

"_Aren't you cold?"_

"_You're the one who told me to wait up here, idiot." She rolled her eyes continued watching the snowflakes._

"_Ah yeah…"_

He held a white box towards her and she took it in her hand. Gently lifting the lid off the top she smiled when she saw what was inside. It was a snowflake, frail and delicate as they are in real life. With careful hands she lifted it from its place and held it against the pale glow of the moon. It sparkled even in the faint light. It was impractical, it would probably break just as easily as its real life counterpart but that knowledge alone made it more precious.

"_Thank you, Ichigo..." She placed it in the box and smiled at his direction. He ran a hand through is hair and offered a small smile of his own._

"_Happy Birthday Rukia.."_

* * *

Hope you liked it! Happy Birthday Rukia!  
Please COMMENT/REVIEW whatever you want to call it.

-Vampy-


End file.
